An experiment is proposed that would utilize the primate model to compare and contrast porous and non-porous subperiosteal dental implants. The first phase involves the development and fabrication of the implant prototype. Subsequent evaluation will assess the repair and regeneration of tissues associated with buried and semi-buried implants, coated with porous and non-porous surface. Tissue response and changes in the structure of the implant will be evaluated over a one year period with the light, scanning electron and transmission electron microscopes, photogrammetric and electron microprobe techniques. Functional implants will serve as the distal abutment of fixed partial dentures.